A display apparatus generally includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate which are assembled to form a cell, and a liquid crystal filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A photoetching process is a key process in the preparation of a display substrate (e.g., an array substrate or a color filter substrate), and is capable of transferring the pattern on a mask plate to the display substrate by means of photoetching equipment. The photoetching process generally includes photoresist coating, exposure and development. Correspondingly, the photoetching equipment includes coating equipment, exposure equipment and developing equipment. In order to ensure the uniformity (e.g., the uniformity of the thickness of the coated photoresist, the uniformity of the exposure, etc.) of the pattern formed through the photoetching process, it is generally desirable to adaptively adjust the photoetching parameters of the photoetching process.
In the related art, periodic maintenance (PM) or a verification test may be carried out on the photoetching equipment. During the PM or verification test, the photoetching equipment may be inspected to judge whether the photoetching parameters need to be adjusted or not based on the inspection result, and to further adjust the photoetching parameters based on the judgment result.
During the process of implementing the present disclosure, at least following problem is found in the related art:
At present, the adjustment to the photoetching parameters is only performed during the PM or verification test. As the PM or verification test cycle is relatively long, it is difficult to adjust the photoetching parameters in time in accordance with actual requirements. Therefore, the reliability of the photoetching parameters is relatively low.